


Kombat Valentines - Jade/Kitana

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Series: Kombat Valentines [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: Do you ever think about Kitana’s story and cry?
Relationships: Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Kombat Valentines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161014
Kudos: 2





	Kombat Valentines - Jade/Kitana

Kitana never cried. Growing up as the Khan's daughter, being trained to become an assassin, she wasn't allowed to show any weakness. That would stick with her, even as secrets surfaced and her whole world view changed. Even when she would come to despise Shao and his ways of taking anything he wanted with brute force and seeing lives as worthless near his ambitions, even when Outworld would move on from its legacy of violence and war, the thousands of years of living in Shao's Outworld hardened her. She showed vulnerability to few, and cried in front of none. 

That didn't mean she didn't have feelings. There were times at which she would find herself hit by a wave of melancholia, for the dear people she had lost, the injustice she had witnessed, the stress of her position or simply the bittersweet what-ifs concerning her youth. When this happened, she would find her way to Jade and rest her head on her lap as her lover softly caressed her hair. Sometimes she would tell Jade what was in her mind, but most times she just silently enjoyed the soft touches from her lover, which were enough to remind her of why she went on, despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever think about Kitana’s story and cry?


End file.
